wild_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel White
Rachel White 'is a secondary protagonist in ''Wild Souls: Criaturo Nocturno and a supporting character in Wild Souls: Survival of the Fittest. ''She also makes a cameo in ''Wild Souls: Mammoth Among Men. Rachel, along with '''Jaiden, Ayla, and Barry, are introduced in Criaturo Nocturno as members of Jim's Grupo De Rana, which initially operates under the Spanish crime organization El Cabro. At the time Cory '''is inducted into the group, they are tasked with escorting a package aboard a train to an undisclosed location, on direct orders from the head boss of El Cabro itself. Rachel is a possessor of an Animal-Spirit, hers being '''Sea Sparkle, a medium-range Spirit that imbibes her with a wide range of abilities. Appearance Rachel is a full-figured young woman with long orange hair, styled in a ponytail down the back of her head. Her hair is cut in bangs over her forehead, although it is often seen to flow outwards. Her eyes are large and most of the time presented as blue, although they have been seen to change color on occasion, usually when she uses her Animal-Spirit. Her skin is fair and blushes easily. Rachel's eyelashes are of substantial length, and, like most of the characters in Criaturo Nocturno, she has full lips. In Criaturo Nocturno, Rachel's outfit consists of a purple, high-collar dress that is adorned with pink trim pattern around the bottom. It has two decorative zippers on either side of Rachel's waist, also purple. The dress opens to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel, in a cut-out pattern similar to a pair of mirrored hearts that is outlined in pink. The dress also has puffed sleeves at the shoulder, and white cuffs. In Wild Souls: Survival of the Fittest, Rachel wears a blue tank top and black running shorts, as well as red finger-less gloves, as a fighting uniform. In Wild Souls: Mammoth Among Men, ''Rachel wears a standard female uniform as a student of the '''Augustus Leopold School for Higher Learning'. Personality Rachel is initially presented as, similar to her teammates, a generally uncaring and cold individual who cares little for Cory, his well-being, or his introduction into El Grupo De Rana. However, this is seen to be a farce. In reality, Rachel is a soft-hearted, gentle, and often selfless individual who, although she is not overly optimistic, specializes in seeing past the flaws of an individual. She is generally friendly to strangers (especially children), and will usually try to help anyone in trouble to the best of her ability. Rachel is excellent at not only reading people but also empathizing with them, and many of her teammates refer to her as the "big sister". This is observed in how she is particularly close with the members of the team, primarily Barry and Ayla, all of whom she is ready to raise up if their spirits happen to fall. Rachel is also very loyal to El Grupo Rana, following Jim's orders without question, even when her safety is jeopardized. Although she tries her best to hide it, Rachel has an acute form of thanatophobia, based around the potential loss of her close friends. This is mostly based from the fact that Barry, Ayla, and Jaiden were all inducted into the group after near-death experiences (Barry after a forced suicide attempt, Ayla after almost dying of disease, and Jaiden after being beaten by a mob). She also fears for Cory and Jim in the same way. As a result of her phobia, Rachel is prone to occasional anxiety attacks when she feels things may go poorly for a teammate without her presence, a trait which she hates herself for but cannot seem to change. Rachel is a physically affectionate individual, often embracing her teammates after a successful mission or reuniting with them after a lengthy separation. She also has a tendency to put her arm around her friend's shoulders without prompt, a trait which Jaiden has described as "clingy". Rachel is generally a nonviolent person. However, she can be deadly when she is sufficiently angry. Abilities Animal-Spirit: '''Rachel wields an short-range Animal-Spirit known as '''Sea Sparkle, after the plankton species of the same name. As with all Animal-Spirits, Sea Sparkle grants Rachel choice superhuman abilities: * "Legion": '''Sea Sparkle's primary ability is to transform its user's body into billions of microscopic objects, which are generally assumed to be cells, although this is never truly confirmed. Rachel can transform her entire body into around two billion of Sea Sparkle's "cells". Meant to mimic a colony (hence, "legion") of plankton, the "cells" can be directed individually by Rachel from a maximum distance of 10 feet, granting her a wide range of control over her body's structure, as well as the following sub-abilities: ** '''Amorphous Physiology: '''Rachel, using Sea Sparkle's "Legion" ability, can manipulate her body as a collection of cells to a certain degree. *** '''Elasticity: '''Rachel can direct the cells of Sea Sparkle to stretch her appendages much further than a normal person's. She has been seen to be able to extend her fingers up to a total length of nine inches, her arm a total length of five feet, her legs a total of eight feet, and her torso a total of six feet. Rachel can contort her appendages into any position she desires. Legion can also expand areas of Rachel's body to cushion the impact of a fall or a projectile weapon. **** '''Superhuman Durability: Rachel's elastic skin is shown to be able to stop a wide range of projectiles that would gravely injure a normal person, including bullets, arrows, nails, rebar, and broken glass. She is also shown to be largely unaffected by a car crash. *** Regeneration: If Rachel is injured or loses any part of her body, Sea Sparkle, using Legion, regenerates the flesh/organ within minutes. Rachel, unlike Hannah and Marcus, can regenerate from even a small amount of Sea Sparkle. *** Healing: '''Rachel can heal another person's wound and/or regenerate their lost appendage by infusing it with Sea Sparkle's "cells". *** '''Density Enhancement: '''By concentrating a large number of "cells" in a certain area, Rachel can increase the density, as well as the durability, of one or more body parts. **** '''Superhuman Strength: Sea Sparkle can muster enough strength, using Legion, to pry open an automatic door. Legion cannot activate if Rachel is too dehydrated. '''Empathetic Ability: '''Rachel is talented at comforting people, and helping them get over emotional and/or psychological walls.